


Rewind

by BinkyA



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinkyA/pseuds/BinkyA
Summary: In a world where the Hero of Olympus was never born, how will the Greek world save themselves? The answer: They don't. Backed to a corner, extreme measures are taken to ensure the survival against the Titans, and if that means risking everything, then so be it.
Kudos: 4





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! As you may know, this is my first time writing a story after years of reading from many different authors. As it is my first, I have no clue about many things - including the level of my writing. So in order to help me improve, please write a review about what you liked and what you didn't like, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. With all that said, enjoy! 

**Hong Kong, 2020, April 27, 2:47am**

_“Olympus to preserve or raze.”_

Those words tasted bitter in his mouth, as a young teenager sat quietly on the roof of the International Commerce Centre, his coal-black eyes sweeping across the brightly lit Victoria Harbour. Even in this distance, he could still make out each individual speck of light, commuters still travelling on the Island Eastern Corridor in the late night. 

Expelling a sigh, the cool midnight breeze ruffled his jet-black hair, forcing the teen to flick his bangs before they stabbed into his eyes. Tearing his eyes away from the sparkling lights, He turned up to the midnight sky. A pitch-black ocean covered every corner, as the light pollution shielded the stars from view. 

He briefly wondered about the moon – the solitary celestial object drifting through the sky. In the absence of their moon goddess Artemis, who was guiding the moon in its rounds every night? 

Was it the Shinto god Tsukuyomi? 

The Norse god Máni? 

The Egyptian god Khonsu? 

Are the other pantheons even around anymore? 

He shook his head, his oriental features drooped as another sigh was expelled – this time melancholic. After all, there was no time to wonder about the others. 

The state of the current world was completely different as to how it was before. The Titan King Kronos had managed to rise from the depths of Tartarus with a vengeance, and together with his army, swept across the entire globe in a matter of days, razing everything in the process. 

Razing everything, including Olympus. 

Not all hope was lost of course - even if the majority had been - he mused; their very own King God Zeus had multiple contingencies in place, one of which was the International Commerce Centre: A building even taller than the Empire State Building – also the residing portal to Olympus - of New York, a stronghold right in The God of The Skies’ very own domain.... 

…and their last stand. 

Their situation had been poor to begin with. Without adequate warning, Artemis and her hunt took part in their usual activities (hunting, of course) only to be led straight into the waiting arms of the Titans. 

They were never heard from again. 

The death of an Olympian wreaked havoc among the mythological world, most of the other Olympians too shocked to even form coherent thoughts, the nature spirits mourned the loss of their Goddess of Forests and Hills, while some bristled in rage at the loss of a fellow deity. 

None more so than her twin, Apollo. 

In a brilliant – brilliantly reckless, believed the teen – burst of light, the God of the Sun charged head first into Kronos’ lair, intent on avenging his twin sister... 

...It proved to be his last burst of light. 

With two Olympians down, the Titans suddenly felt much more confidence in their conquest of the world. Marching straight into the Empire State, it was only then that they realised something was missing. 

Or rather, some _one_ was missing. 

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, had not been seen ever since the ‘incident’ with Artemis. It was unclear whether he defected or was felled, no one wanted to think about it. 

In a panic, the God of War was dispatched to stem the bleeding, to hold the swarm of invaders off for _just_ _a bit longer_ for their Wisdom Goddess to concoct a plan. 

Ares didn’t last very long. 

The oppressing army composed of Titans and monsters of all kinds marched right through the doors of Olympus, razing temples and statues, raping females, and slaughtering everyone else. 

The pitiful last-ditch effort in the defence of Olympus was easily toppled, as the remaining residents and servants fled with their tails between their legs. 

Zeus, Hera, and Hestia were the only surviving council members of the haunting invasion. 

And the cause of it all? 

Thalia Grace. 

The Child of the Prophecy – also a daughter of Zeus – had been seduced by promises of power from her close friend Luke Castellan, who worked as a spy for Kronos aside from his position as cabin counselor for the Hermes Cabin in Camp Half-Blood, the supposed haven for demigods. 

From Ouranos to Kronos to Zeus and now Thalia, each era was overthrown by the ruler’s child. 

How ironic. 

His train of thought was swiftly – and thankfully – interrupted by light footfalls. Turning his head, an athletic blonde woman filled his sights, her steely grey eyes gazing in slight disappointment and sympathy. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Remembering?” 

“...yeah.” 

The blonde sighed, moving to sit next to him, as a content silence covered both of them like a warm blanket in the cold night. 

“You know, it’s not good to brood all the time.” A teasing grin found its way on the woman’s face as she nudged her companion lightly, receiving a scoff of amusement mixed with annoyance. 

“Coming from miss my-friends-ended-the-world.” 

The teasing grin was quickly replaced with a frown, as painful memories resurfaced within the woman’s mind. 

“Sorry,” He offered, knowing that he had hit a sore spot, “That was out of line.” 

“It’s fine,” The daughter of Athena replied, “Luke and Thalia were good people, they looked after me, fed me, taught me everything I needed to know...” Grey orbs glazed over as she reminisced about the past, of how simple things were, before the Lightning Thief, before Luke left and took Thalia with him... 

Blonde curls swung lightly through the air as the woman shook her head, her grey eyes resolute like steel. 

“That’s all in the past, we can only look at the present and plan ahead.” Metaphorical cogs turned in her head as the daughter of Athena lost herself to plans and blueprints, before being ejected out of the Athenian Wonderland by the sounds of chuckling from her companion, obviously amused at how she had lost herself. 

“Very funny.” Was the deadpanned response “You should go to bed, we can’t have you falling asleep during your mission tomorrow now can we, _princess_?” 

His laughter immediately drained, as a single eye twitched at the nickname. His feminine features had been the butt of many jokes over the course of his life, causing him grief wherever he went. 

“Says the one with princess curls.”, The blonde threw her head back and laughed. A real laugh, much unlike the forced ones in front of others to convince them that she was alright. A real laugh, because she was enjoying the conversation. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that one,” she chortled, rising to return to gods knows what she was doing before, “just make sure you go to sleep, Q. I’m serious.” 

His impish grin stayed as he watched her stroll away, looking lighter and more cheerful. Even as he hollered his confirmation, he couldn’t help but feel relaxed by just her presence. 

Of course, how couldn’t he? 

That woman was a leader, an important figure in their small band of rebels (considering they are the minority now), who used to be best friends with the Traitors of Olympus. 

That woman who stood strong, even after everything, and took him under her wing when he was but a toddler. 

That woman, Annabeth Chase. 

Annabeth Chase did not deserve such a fate; she did not deserve to be backstabbed by the very ones that raised her and forced to be continuously run and be hunted for the next 12 years. And yet, she's still standing tall and strong, still the confident leader and strategist that worked around the clock to fight against the daunting Titan army. Even if it seemed inevitable. 

She was one of the few shining lights in this pitch-black world, one that continues to shine so bright, even after the many attempts to drown it in the darkness as many others had. 

His eyes softened, the impish grin evolving into a full-blown smile. 

He was in love with her... 

_***Blink*** _

_***Blink*** _

_Hold up_

Recoiling in disgust, his face scrunched up as if something foul just entered the vicinity. 

No no no, that sounded wrong. Rephrase that. Please. 

He loved her, **platonically**. Not as a lover would, but as a sibling – or even a child – would, she had taken care of him when he was just five years old, and he had always looked up to her. 

And besides, she _was_ a whole decade older than him. 

Making peace with himself – also withholding the offhanded ‘boomer’ comment – the boy, also known as Q, clambered down the rooftop and made his way across the closed rooftop bar, deciding to retire for the night. 

He was a human, not a panda, he didn’t do dark circles around his eyes. 

Before fully leaving, Q turned around for the last time and made a silent vow to himself: He swore to protect all that he cared for, to give them a future that they can live happily and freely instead of being hunted in all corners of the world, to the best of his abilities. 

Even at the cost of himself, or his sanity, or his body. 

It didn’t matter. 

He _will_ get them out of this... 

...But not before a good night’s sleep. 

Suppressing a yawn, Q headed down to his place of residence, already missing the comfort of his bed. Oh yes, he could practically _feel_ the bedsheets on him. 

Saving the world could wait. 

Sleep came first. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! My first chapter! How was it? This prologue is just to explain the background of the story, I’m posting this as a stand-alone for now to see if the feedback is good or not. Don't worry though, I already have the rest of the story planned out, just not written yet. 
> 
> Yes, most of the Olympians died. Yes, Percy Jackson does not exist. Yes, Thalia Grace is with the titans. This is what I theorize as what would happen if Percy Jackson wasn't born. Don't worry, my OC Q will try his best to set things right :). 
> 
> With that said, thanks for reading the story, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be out a bit later because I like to write ahead and make sure I have something to back up on if i run into a writer's block or cannot write in some circumstance. Again, thanks for reading, peace~ 


End file.
